The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy perennial herbaceous plant of the genus Geranium, a member of the Geraniaceae family, and known by the cultivar name `Rozanne`.
This new cultivar originated from a cross carried out by inventors Gomer Waterer and Rozanne Waterer in Kilve, Bridgewater, Somerset, England. The seed parent was a cultivar of Geranium wallichianum referred to as `Buxtons variety`. The pollen or male parent was an unnamed cultivar of Geranium himalayense.
The new cultivar was selected from the progeny of the stated cross by the inventors in Bridgewater, Somerset, England. Subsequent asexual reproduction by division performed by the inventor Paul Gooderham in Bressingham, England has established that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclaimed for the new cultivar are fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, and light intensity without, however, any variance in the genotype.